Always by your side
by CM-Lover98
Summary: Emily is so sick but the team will be there for her...and maybe discover something else.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first story… so I know that some of the things on this story are impossible to happen but anyway. I'm just a girl ! And English it's not me language so I apologize for the mistakes in my spelling._

_I do NOT own criminal minds_

_Enjoy ! :)_  
>-<p>

Emily's apartment.  
>6:00 am<p>

There was just another morning on her life. She wake up expecting to do the same thing of every morning. Take a shower, get dressed, some make up and then go to work. But this time she wake up and she felt different, she felt weak, sick. But she thought that maybe was just a weak flu so she just take a shower, get dressed and then she was ready to go but something stop her. Suddenly her body felt so heavy that she just lay down in her bed hoping for the pain to go away. But it didn't. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go to work she decide to call Hotch and tell him that she couldn't go to work today. But, for some reason she couldn't. Her arm wasn't moving so much. And every time she try to move it, she just feel a pain that it's impossible to explain, so she just give up. She try to stand up but it hurt too and she did not had the energy to do it. So she just lay down there … waiting….

Quantico, Virginia  
>9:00 am<p>

Hotch was in his office doing some paperwork. He left his office for some coffee. Then he saw Emily's desk was empty.

"Where's Prentiss?" he ask to Reid, Morgan and JJ  
>"I don't know when I came she wasn't here" Morgan answered to Hotch<br>"Yeah, I haven't seen her since the last Friday" Reid added  
>"I'll call her" JJ said going to her office.<p>

Then she dial Emily's number on her phone. "Hey this is Emily Prentiss leave a ….. " She hang up when she heard the voicemail. She tried again and the same thing happen. She tried again like 10 times but the same thing happened. She went with the guys again.

"She doesn't answer her phone" she said whit a worrying tone in her voice.  
>"What ? " Morgan asked<br>"I already call her like 10 time but she doesn't answer" with the same tone " I tried her house too but it's the same thing"

They all shared a worried look.

"Morgan" Hotch said "Could you stop by her apartment just to see if she is Okay?"  
>He just nodded<p>

Ok , _I have to practice my writing but I hope you all liked the story. I will appreciate your reviews with some of my mistakes on this storys.  
>Review please ! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I really hope that you like the story. Thanks for who review (if someone does, it's just that I upload this chapter jus an hour after the first)  
>Enjoy! :)<em>

_I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS_  
>_<p>

Emily's apartment  
>9:00 am<p>

So there she was , on her bed. Unable to do something she couldn't move she was just there sitting waiting for maybe the team try to find her when she didn't appear . Then she heard her phone ringing. She could that the screen said "JJ" I wish I could answer – she said to herself- She hear the phone ringing so many time that her head was hurting more. Then she thought that maybe now that they find out that she's not answering they will come to help her. She felt relief, she know that she just have to wait.  
>Then she heard someone knocking the door.<p>

"Hey Em, It's Morgan" She heard  
>"Come in" She said with a tired voice<br>"Hey Hotch send me to …. Where are you?" Then he heard a weak and tired voice coming from the bedroom.  
>"In here" she said<p>

Following the voice, he come inside. Then there she was in her bed, sit. She didn't move so much when she saw him. Morgan saw in her face that she was tired, and probably sick.

"You ok?" He said  
>"No, I'm sick"<br>"Then why you didn't call Hotch to say that?"  
>" I can't" Her tone was tired " I try to move my arm but I can't, I have no energy and it hurts every time I do it"<br>"What..?" He said with sadness in his eyes " So you're saying that you can't move?" Now with surprise  
>"I can't, my head it's killing me and I have a pain in my body that it's… impossible to explain"<br>"So you were just here expecting that maybe someone will find you?"  
>"What else could I do? I can't stand up, I can't move. What I'm supposed to do?"<br>"Yeah sorry, I'm not thinking well…. So what are you going to do?" Starting to fell worried about her  
>" C-Could you do me a f-favor and c-call an ambulance? I suppose i-it's the only way t-to go to the hospit-tal right now" she said trying to force a smile and starting to shake.<br>"Yeah sure, whatever you need….Are you cold?" He said with sadness again  
>"I think so I suppose maybe I have fever too" she said with a tired voice again<br>"Well then I'll go for a thermometer and then I call the ambulance… and then Hotch" He laughed a little at the last part trying to make her feel better.  
>"What ? You don't have to….. " "Yes, I do have to" He smiled. She just roll her eyes.<br>"So where is the…. Oh I found it" He said " There you go, now I'll call the all the ambulance"  
>She nodded.<br>She just was there waiting. She heard morgan's voice saying something "What! You have to be kidding" then she heard that he hang up the phone.  
>"Everything ok?" she asked concerned.<br>He took a deep breath before answering " Well I don't know if you realize that there's a severe storm out there… "  
>"Yeah, I heard in the news yesterday" she answered<br>" They said that some ambulances aren't working, and the others are busy because there are a lot of car accidents today" he calm and continue " So they said that you'll have to wait" he said a little pissed.  
>There was a little moment of silent but then she speak again " Well then I'll wait" then she continue "You don't have to stay Morgan just when you got back don't tell them I'm too sick, I don't want to worry them" she said tired, trying to smile but she was feeling to much pain.<br>He laughed "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere, I already call Hotch and he said they are on their way"  
>"What? no… they don't have to… " She said surprised<br>"They know they don't have to but they want to see you…. You know you won't beat Garcia on that" He smiled  
>She laughed "I know it's just that I don't want them to look me like this"<br>He got surprise "They won't look at you different, they just are concerned about you" He continue "Now let's see your temperature" he took the thermometer and saw the result . His face suddenly get frozen.  
>"So… I have fever?" she asked<br>"Em, you have 103.5 , your burning"

Quantico, Virginia  
>9:30<p>

Hotch was expecting that Morgan call him soon. Just like the other. Then he heard his phone ringing

"Hotchner"  
>"Hey Hotch I found her"<br>"Is she ok?"  
>"No, she is sick, and really sick"<br>"What you mean?" with a worried tone  
>"She can't move, she says that her body it's hurting like hell, and if she moves it's worse, she can't stand up, she says that her head it's killing her…."<br>"I suppose that's why she didn't pick the phone. Did you call an ambulance?"  
>"Yeah, but they said that there are to many car accidents so she will have to wait"<br>"I'll tell the others. We are on our way"

Then both hang up

_Ok so again I suppose I make a lot of mistakes. And I already told you that maybe somethings in this story are maybe impossible but I hope that you like the story anyway.  
>Review please ! :) <em> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for your reviews ! It means a lot for me :) So I upload this story because it was in my head all this days and I thought that I should publish the story._

_I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS_

_Enjoy! (:_

Emily's Apartment  
>10:00 am<p>

Morgan and Emily were just talking to pass the time while Morgan try to put the fever down. He could see that she was tired, she needed some rest. Then they heard someone knocking the door.

"Knock, Knock" Garcia said with a sweet voice.  
>"Come in, we are in the bedroom" Morgan answered. When he say that so many things pass thru Garcia's head but she didn't want to bother them right now when Emily already feel terrible.<p>

There was a choir of soft "Heys" when all they come in.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Penelope said. But she didn't have to ask, the look on her face was enough to know that she was feeling awful.  
>"I've been better I suppose" Emily answered with a tired voice that broke Penelope's heart<br>"Since when you feel like this?" JJ asked concerned about Emily. JJ thought that maybe Emily was sick days before but she didn't want to say nothing.  
>"This morning, I wake up feeling a little weak…" Emily didn't like to use that word to describe herself "But I didn't think it was something serious so I just take a shower then I get dressed and suddenly I just lay down here" Her voice was even more tired than before. "Guys, you really don't have to stay here I'll just wait until the ambulance arrives … " Penelope interrupt her.<p>

"Oh no, you won't get away that easy. " She said " Me and JJ are going to take care of you doesn't matter how much you fight"  
>"Yes ma'am" Emily said with a little sarcasm. They all laughed "Well then feel comfortable to serve yourself"<br>"We'll take care of her, you can wait outside" JJ said to the 4 men.  
>They all nodded and leave the room.<p>

"How bad is it?" Hotch asked  
>"Well I take her temperature and it was 103.5" They all look more worried "I ask her how was the pain she said that it still the same but because of her expression I think it's getting worse" <p>

They all sit on the living room to talk.

"Do you have any idea of what could be?" Rossi asked to Reid.  
>He shook his head "No"<p>

"Your burning, what was your temperature?" JJ ask  
>"Um… 103.5 I think"<p>

JJ and Penelope shared a sad look.

"It's ok…. I'll be fine" Emily said trying to cheer up her friends  
>"What was the last time you ate?" JJ asked<br>"Umm… yesterday I think" She answered  
>"You think?" Penelope said<br>"It's just that my head it's really killing me and I'm not thinking fine"

There was a shor silence

"You need to eat something" Penelope said  
>"I know but the last thing I want to do now it's eat or drink" Emily answered<br>"You sure" JJ ask  
>"Yeah, sure" Emily said.<p>

…..._  
>I said I was going to upload this until tomorrow but I get bored so I Upload it today. :P<br>Thank you so much for all your reviews, it means a lot. So review this chapter please (:  
>I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow maybe :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know I say this so much but again…. Thank you so much for all your reviews!(:  
>Don't think that I like that Emily is suffering, but I have a weird mind because I like that the team get worried about her, so that's why she is so sick …. I hope you get my point.<br>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS  
>Enjoy!(:<strong>_

_**-**_  
>Emily's apartment<br>11:30 am

"Where the hell it's the ambulance?" JJ said. Emily and Penelope let a little laugh get out of their mouths.  
>"Calm down JJ, we are taking better care of her than them" Penelope said joking. The 3 girls laugh.<br>"Girls, I don't want to sound ungrateful but could you please leave me just sleep a little, I'm so tired" Emily said with a really, really tired voice.  
>"Sure" JJ said "We'll wake you when the ambulance gets here"<p>

Emily just nodded and then JJ and Penelope leave the room leaving her to have some rest.

"How is she?" Reid asked  
>"She's not getting better" JJ said with sadness on her eyes "We leave her so she could have some sleep"<br>He just nodded  
>"Guys, Emily is right you don't have to stay here, we'll take care of her if she needs something, you should take some rest, you have been here just sit for almost two hours" JJ said<br>"You're right, we're not helping here, we should refresh ourselves" Hotch said  
>They nodded. "Let us now when the ambulance get here" Morgan said<br>"Sure" JJ answer.

They all leave the apartment letting JJ and Penelope alone. They sit a while on the couch to watch some TV. The clock said that it was already 12:30 am.

"God! Why are they taking so long!" Penelope said a little pissed " I think you should call again JJ"  
>"Why?" JJ ask<br>"Well, what if they just forgot about the ambulance we need here? I said you should at least check why are they taking so long" Penelope said  
>"Fine" JJ said "I'll be back in a second" Penelope just nodded.<p>

"Thanks" JJ said before hang up the phone "They said they will get here in 20 minutes"  
>"Well, it's better than an hour" Penelope said<p>

They just sit there to wait talking about some things. They said how much they are worried about Emily. They were talking about maybe a party for when she get better. "Maybe we should go just for a drinks, remember that to Emily doesn't like big parties" JJ said "Oh JJ, it's impossible that someone doesn't like my parties" they both laughed. 

"We should see if she need something" Penelope said worried about her friend  
>"Yeah" JJ agreed<p>

They got into the room and saw that Emily was awake, just staring at the wall like if she was thinking deeply.

"Hey" JJ and Penelope greeted.  
>"Hey" Emily answered with a forced smile<br>"How are you feeling?" Penelope said with sadness in her eyes  
>Emily took a deep breath "Not better" Emily said with a tired voice. "Any news on when the ambulance will come?"<br>"Yeah, they should be here on 10 minutes" JJ said softly  
>"Ok" Emily said<p>

Emily felt a severe pain in her back that make her complain

"You Ok?" JJ said worried  
>"Yeah, it was just a… a little of pain I felt in my back" Emily said<br>"If _you _complain…. It wasn't a little pain" JJ said with even more worried eyes  
>Emily smiled "Well, it wasn't a little pain but it's already over" Emily said<p>

Then Emily saw a tear fell from Penelope's eyes

"Don't cry Pen" Emily said "I'll be fine" Emily said with a forced smile. She really didn't know if she was going to be fine  
>"I know you'll be fine, you better be fine or I-I-I will never forgive you"<br>Emily smile "Got it, it's better not to have Penelope Garcia mad at you" she said joking  
>Penelope laughed " It's just that…" her voice was like if she was going to cry "I can't…. I can't see you going thru this pain" She said almost crying.<br>"I'm fine Penelope…..I'll be fine" Emily said with a forced smile.

Then their hear the sound of the sirens and JJ and Penelope see thru the window if they were parking on their building. JJ and Penelope turn their heads to tell Emily that the ambulance was finally here but…. She wasn't awake. Her eyes were closed. JJ get near to her.

"Em.. Em.. Emily! …Wake up!... Wake up!" JJ was panicking. Then she touch her arm.  
>"Emil…. " JJ stopped a second. Her face was full of horror. "What is it JJ?" Garcia ask with some panic in her voice. "She…. She is cold… she is cold!" Then JJ took her pulse "Her pulse is getting weak!" "We need the paramedics in here now !" Penelope said when she saw the paramedics going thru the door…<br>JJ was still yelling her name. "Ma'am we got her, let us work" The paramedic said "Ma'am!" Then JJ react and she go out of the room. JJ and Penelope were in the living room still trying to understand what the hell was going on. Then the paramedics take Emily out of the room whit a oxygen mask on her face.

"Oh my god!" Penelope said with a lot of scare in her voice

_**  
><strong>_**Cliffhanger ! Haha don't worry I'll upload soon. I hope you like the story, I'm enjoying writing this story. Review please and thank you! (: **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So….. I'm uploading this chapter with some scare.. I think maybe this is dramatic ! Oh, whatever  
>Enjoy!(:<br>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**_

"We should call the guys now " Penelope said with panic.  
>"No, we have to get to the hospital first, I'll call them from there" JJ said leaving already<p>

Penelope follow her downstairs, to then get to the car. They both were scared to death. There was silence in the car, they were trying to clear their heads. One moment she was there and at the other she was almost dead. Penelope was breathing fast, of course she was, that was one of her best friends, one of the members of her family. They arrive to the hospital just after the ambulance. They get to the wait room to then call the guys.

"_Hotch!_" JJ said still with panic  
>"JJ what happen? it's Emily alright?" Hotch asked with some worry on his voice<p>

Hotch was on the conference room with Morgan, Reid y Rossi. They all look at Hotch with some scare because of the tone of his voice.

"_I-I don't know" _JJ answer  
>"What you mean? Where are you?" now with panic<br>_"We are at the hospital, there was an emergency with Emily… I'll explain you when you get here, but you need to come now!" JJ said  
>"<em>We are on our way" Hotch said "JJ says that there was an emergency, they are at the hospital, they explain us what happen when we get there" He continue

They all share a scared look and then leave the room on their way to the hospital  
>…<p>

"What happened?" Morgan asked concerned  
>"I-I don't know…. I mean… We get in the room just to see if she was ok, and yeah, she was but then we heard the sirens so we check thru the window if they were parking there and then….." JJ took a deep breath before continue trying to calm down a little "and….. when we turn to tell Emily that the ambulance were coming… her eyes were closed…. I try to wake her up but she didn't….. I didn't want to touch her… because of the pain… but then when I did… she was cold… then I took her pulse and…. It was weak… and then the paramedics arrive…. And well…. Here we are" JJ said almost wanting to cry.<p>

"Any news?" Rossi said  
>"No, the doctor ha…." Penelope was interrupt by the doctor getting out of the room<br>"Emily Prentiss" The doctor said. They all stand up  
>"How is she?"Penelope ask the doctor<br>"We were capable of stabilize her" The doctor said "But I'll be honest with you… she is very sick…and sadly, we don't know what disease is" The doctor continued.  
>"So how are you treating her?" Reid ask<br>"We are giving her what it's working, we are going to make a toxic exam to see if this is caused by something else" The doctor said. They just nodded  
>"Can we see her?" JJ ask<br>"Yeah, she's sleep but she has to wake up soon" The doctor said  
>"Thanks" Hotch said<p>

They all get in Emily's room. There she was lying on her bed, with a tube in her nose to help her to breath. She was with her eyes closes but they could see that she was going thru a lot of pain. She was pale. Penelope get a chair and sit beside Emily taking her hand. JJ did the same. The others was just around the bed, staring at her.

"Hey" Emily said with a tired voice and a forced smile  
>"Hey" They all respond with a soft voice<br>"Do you feel any better?" JJ said  
>"Well, yes, a little." Emily said "The doctor knows what the hell happen with me?" She continue<br>They smile a little "No, he says that they are going to check your blood to see if everything it's alright" Morgan said  
>"Ok" Emily said tired<p>

They talk a little. Laugh, smile like if she wasn't evens sick. Watch TV for a while. Joking. Flirting. The thing that they normally do. It was already 5:00 pm. They all say goodbye to Emily, except JJ and Penelope who insist on staying with her. Emily fall sleep after the guys leave. She was tired.

"Agent Jerau" A nurse said  
>"Yes?" She answered<br>"This are the results of the blood test" The nurse said  
>"Oh, yeah thank you" JJ answered with a smile. The nurse just nodded and leave the room. JJ open the packet to see the results.<br>"So, it's everything ok?" Penelope ask a little concerned about JJ's face.  
>"She was…." JJ said with a low volume in her voice "She was poisoned"<br>"What?" Penelope ask

_**By the way, thank your reviews !  
>Sorry I take a little to update this…. So I hope you like how the story it's going !(:<br>Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for your reviews!  
>Enjoy<br>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**_

"Hotchner" answer his phone  
>"Hotch" JJ said<br>"JJ, everything ok?"  
>"Yeah, well, kind of…"<em><strong><br>**_"What you mean?"  
>"The results of the blood test are ready. They found some kind of venom on her blood, she was poisoned" JJ said<p>

There was some silent

"Did you tell Emily?" Hotch ask  
>"No, I wanted to call you first" JJ said<br>"Tell her, and ask her everything you can to help us find who did it"  
>"Don't you think we should let her rest?" JJ said<br>"JJ, I know you are concerned about her, we all are, but we need to know if this was a random thing or If someone it's trying to k…. " He paused reconsidering his words "If the one who did this tries to hurt her again, it could be too late. We need to catch him the soonest we can" Hotch said  
>"Fine, I'll call you later" JJ said a little upset but understanding what Hotch was trying to say.<p>

Emily was already getting a little better. She had more energy and she was feeling less pain.

"Emily" JJ said entering to the room waking her up  
>"What's up?" she anwered<br>"Umm… your test result it's here and umm" JJ said not knowing how to tell her "There was venom in your blood, you were poisoned"  
>"What! Who could poison her, I mean why someone would..." Penelope said, a little upset<br>"Pen" Emily interrupt her " JJ, I need to make a call before telling you If I know who did this"  
>Both of them just stare at her confusedly.<br>"I'll explain you everything I just need to make that call" Emily said determined  
>"Ok" JJ said "Here's your phone, we'll wait outside" She continue looking at Penelope.<p>

They both came out of the room but still confused. Still confused about how could Emily know someone who would hurt her.

"Rogers" Someone answered at the phone  
>"Did he came out?" Emily said not wasting her time<br>"Emily, hey how are you why are you…." He continue  
>"I ask you a question" There was some silence "Did he came out of prision?"she continue<br>"Emily…" He said  
>"Don't Emily me!" starting to get angry ", did he came out, .No" she said again<br>There was some silence but then he talk again  
>"Yes, he did"<br>Emily took a deep breath and then she speak again.  
>"I'll call you later" She hang up with anger.<p>

_**Yeah, I suppose that the "Don't Emily me" is familiar. And I'm using the word venom because I don't know anything about them.  
>I hope you're liking the story so far. Review please !<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Emily took a deep breath and then she looked back at JJ and Penelope. They get in the room when they saw her hang up the phone. They just stare each other, waiting for Emily to start to talking.

"I don't want to explain this twice, please" Emily started "Could you call the guys so I just say it once" Emily said  
>JJ and Penelope stare at her for a while confused. "Sure" JJ said softly. She came out of the room and then she called Hotch.<p>

"JJ, what did she say?" Hotch answered  
>"I don't know, she said she needed to make a call first and now she say that she'll explain when you get here" JJ said<br>"Ok, see you there" Hotch said a little confused

The rest of the team arrived to Emily's room. They all looked confused and a little bit worried. She could see that on their faces, so she begin.

"Ok, so I do know who poisoned me" They all just looked even more confused "I was 8 years old, and I had a brother, he was 12" She started. They all just looked so confused, but she keep talking "We never liked each other it was like if he hated me, and well, he did." She say but not looking at them anymore, just staring at her hands.  
>"I never exactly knew why, he just hated me, he never smile at me, never." There was sadness in her voice "One day, he was so mad, like if he couldn't hold his hate anymore, so I was playing the piano and he just suddenly bring me a glass of water, he was smiling at me, but I had no idea of why so I just take the glass and he just sit there to watch me playing, I thought that maybe he was starting to like me, but damn I was so wrong…" She paused because that memories didn't bring her a good feeling of course<br>"I started to feel weak, tired, my body started to hurt and well, just exactly what happened to me today… " She tried to smile so the team wouldn't be so sad with her story "Then all just went black. I wake up at the hospital, my mother explained everything to me, and she said that my brother told her that he poisoned me, like if he was proud of hurting me…." She looked down, there was a lot of sadness on her voice, but she wasn't going to cry in front of them "But my mother didn't say a thing, she didn't wanted to cause a bad impression of the Prentiss family" Emily just chuckled at that but still with sadness in her eyes. The team was looking at her with the same sad eyes.  
>"But, that wasn't all, 2 months later, he told me that we were going to play, and after what he did I don't know why I believe in him, so we get out of the room and the he took me to the stairs and push me, and well obviously I fall, but luckily I didn't get too hurt, I just broke one arm, but I was still so stupid because I was still thinking that it was just an accident, and my mother think about that too. 2 weeks later he escape and I we didn't find him, I always blamed myself for it but I just get over with it." She paused taking a deep breath "So I didn't heard a word from him in years, until 9 years ago, he found me and attacked me on my apartment, he beat me up and stabbed me in my stomach 3 times I think, and I woke up in a hospital and I when I was able to get home he was already on prison and I suppose that's another reason to hate me even more…"<br>A tear came down her cheek, but she put it away and look at the team again "So I just call the detective in charge of the case and he confirmed that he escape, I didn't ask him any details I supposed that I should tell you first" They all stare each other with worried looks, no one say a thing. There was a long silence.

"We need to bring the detective here so we can talk with him, when you're able to go home I'm going to put you and your apartment under surveillance" Hotch break the silence causing to all them look at him, Emily just looked at him confused and mad at the fact that she was going to be under surveillance but she couldn't escape from that so she just nodded.

"Let's come back to Quantico so we can start to look for him" Hotch continued  
>Emily was in silence, there was nothing she can do.<br>"What's his name?" Hotch catch her attention  
>"What?" Emily said<br>"His name" Rossi said  
>"Oh, yeah, is Cameron" She answered<br>"They nodded leaving her alone in her room

_  
><em><strong>So I hope you like the story so far !(: Review please !<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating before, is just that vacations are over and I have to do homework bla bla bla, so this is my last chapter of this Story, Enjoy !(:**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**

xxx

She was in her room, alone. Not that the team forgot about her but they were trying to catch the guy who poisoned her, her brother. She always wondered why did her brother hate her so much, she never understood why he did all those things to hurt her, and she never forgot the smile on his face when she suffered.

Her phone ring, interrupting her thoughts. When she looked at the screen, she could read the word "Unknown". She knew who could be but anyway, she answered.

"Prentiss" She said

"Hi, Emily" Said a male voice

"Who is this?" She thought it was a stupid question after all.

"Oh, come on, you already forgot your favorite brother?" He answered with sarcasm

"I'm trying to" She answered

"You won't" He laughed

"What the hell you want?" She said going to the point

"What I want? Hmm.. Let me see… I want you to suffer and pay" He sound a little pissed

"Pay for what?" She said, getting impatient

"PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" He yelled "For all the attention that Mom and Dad gave to you and not to me, for all the things they gave to you and not to me! For sending me to jail!"

"You deserved to go to jail! That's what happens when you almost kill your little sister!" She raised her voice

"You'll pay Emily Prentiss, you'll pay!" He hanged up

She immediately called Penelope

"Here the goddess of the technology" Garcia answered

"Hey, is Emily" She said

"Hey! How are you doing?" Garcia asked

"Fine. Can you track a call for me" Emily said quickly

Garcia was surprised a little "Sure, what's this about?" She asked

Emily remain in silence a while "He called me" She said

"Oh my god, Emily what did he say?" Garcia asked concerned

"I'll explain you all later but first you need to track the call an then tell the team" Emily said

"Ok, ok, what's the number?" Garcia said

"87654356" Emily answered

"Okay, let me see…. Oh my god!" Garcia said

"Talk to me Garcia" Emily said

"He's in the hospital! In your hospital!" Garcia said

"What?..." Emily was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot

"Oh my god, what was that? Are you ok?" Garcia said, freaked out

"I'm fine but I think he's inside, call the team immediately!" Emily said a little scared too

"Ok, ok!" Garcia said

Emily immediately jump out of the bed, but her clothes on, got her gun and get out of the room. She was thinking of how stupid was to do it without back up, but she had not time for that, she needed to stop him before he kills someone.

She was walking through the empty hallways with her gun pointed; she could hear voices coming from the wait room, so she crossed the door and found a nurse in the ground with a bullet in her head. She look over the people, they had scared looks but they weren't looking at her, they were looking at the men behind her.

"Hi Em" She heard …

xxx

"Guys! GUYS!" Penelope was walking to the conference room where the team was

"Whoa, whoa Baby girl what's going on?" Morgan said watching the terrified look in her face

"It's Emily! He said her brother called her, so I trace the call and he was at her hospital and then I heard a gunshot and she told me to tell you right away!" Penelope said terrified

They all shared a look and then they all leave the room.

xxx

"She's not answering her phone" Reid said from the back of the car

"Keep trying!" Morgan said

Reid and Morgan were on one of the SUVs and JJ, Hotch and Rossi in the other. They all were so scared about how Emily is or what would happen if they didn't get there in time.

"She's not going to wait for us, she's going to search for him by herself" Rossi said

"Damn, Emily don't do anything stupid…" Morgan said to himself, more with a worried tone that with a mad one.

xxx

When she heard his words she felt chills in her body, it doesn't matter how brave she was, this was something that happened on her childhood, something that was too hard for her.

He had his gun on her back, she wasn't going to be able to move. He push her in the ground and kick her on the stomach. She felt how the air leave her body and a pain so strong, this was a kick full of angry.

He put her back on her feet and then pushed her against the wall, she tried to fight having a gun pointed to you doesn't leave you too much to do. He hold her hair and drag her to the stairs. Then he push her down stairs. Emily was still conscious.

"Say you're sorry" He whisper in her ear

"What?" Emily said with a week voice

"Say you're sorry!" He raise his voice and kick her again

"Say you're sorry! Say you're sorry ! SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" He kick her again 3 more times

Emily was feeling a hell of pain, all she wanted was to be over with this.

"I'm….." She was interrupted by the a voice

"FBI ! Get away from her! " Morgan yelled as the team made their way downstairs

Cameron put his gun out and pointed at her but before he could shot the whole team shot their gun at him. He fell beside where Emily was laying on the floor dealing with all the pain and trying to get up.

"Emily!" Morgan said followed by the rest of the team "You're okay?"

"I'll be fine" Emily answered with a soft voice followed by a wave of pain on her body causing her to complain.

xxx

She woke up on the same room she was just about to leave in a day, with all the team inside looking at her waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey" Garcia was the first on speak "How are you feeling?"

"Where is he?" Emily said totally ignoring the question

They all take a deep breath and then one of them spoke

"He's dead" Hotch said

Emily keep the silence and then spoke "Okay"

"How are you feeling?" JJ said repeating the question that Penelope have made.

"Better" She said staring at the roof "And I thought I was going to be free of this bed soon" She said with sarcasm

The team smiled at her comment

"We're sorry you have to go through this again" Morgan said

"You don't have to, it's not your fault" She said

There was a moment of silence in the room but then Emily finally said something

"Thank you all" She said

"For what?" Reid said

"For not leaving me alone" She said

"Em, we will always be by your side" Morgan said

They all smiled at that, and then talk for a while until everyone had to go home. Finally to get some rest.

xxx

**Well I Hope you liked the story! And that you're not disappointed, review please!(:**


End file.
